


Pretty as a Picture

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, POV Quentin Beck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prostitution, Protective Quentin Beck, Smut, Teen Peter Parker, Top Quentin Beck, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin Beck is a homicide Detective who goes on a little undercover mission and meets a 15 year old who is being forced into prostitution. A little part of him doesn't want to save him yet, nobody has ever made little Peter feel this way before.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Pretty as a Picture

"What's your name, mister?" The teen asked, straddling my lap. My eyes quickly glanced at the people around me. My gut has a squeezy feeling as he rolls his hips a bit. "B-beck... Um, Quentin Beck." I stutter. 

"You can pay for a little time with my little doll if you want." I hear a deep voice say behind me. The kid smiles. "Um... o-okay." The man kinda yanks Peter off, gripping his skinny arm. When he lets go, he left a white handprint on his pale skin. 

I hate my job. 

I did the worst thing ever. I gave him the money and now, I was in a room with a 15 year old boy. He lightly brushes his fingers over my shirt, kissing my neck. "What do you want to do to me, mister Beck?" He asks, innocently batting his lashes. 

He wore mascara and had on a slutty little costume. It was red, shimmering in the light, the sequins probably itchy, but he doesn't seem to mind. "You don't have to be shy. Whatever you want, I'll do it for you." He says, his exterior cracking. He looked a bit scared. 

This is why I felt guilty. 

He looked so pretty, and perfect, I could look at him forever. His big brown eyes, his curly chestnut hair, his soft, babyish features. How his outfit made him look beautiful as well. 

"I-I don't know..." I admit. I felt horrible for this. I was a homicide cop on a mission. I can't be doing this for real. But he got onto his knees anyway. "Can I...?" He asks, his mask back on. It was almost as if he never got scared of me... of the things he thought I would do to him. 

I nod and hide my face behind my hand, guilt filling my chest, my body seeming heavier. He unzipped my pants, my dick already getting hard. He pulls my cock out, swallowing thickly before looking up at me with wide eyes. 

He finally twirls his tongue around the tip, sucking on the head. I moan and bite my fist to muffle myself, too ashamed for doing this at all. He was 15. He was a minor, he was being taken advantage of, this was rape. And I was letting it happen. 

He pulls off for a second, his hand clutching the shaft before he spreads the pre-cum that beads on the head with his thumb. "Ah..." I throw my head back and he suddenly takes in every bit of me. He only barely gags as he fucks his own mouth on my cock. 

"Fuck..." I whimper, feeling my climax nearing. He pulls back. "M-my name is Peter." He says. He stands up, slowly jerking me off. "God, Peter..." I moan, bucking my hips into his hand. He smiles just a bit. 

"I'm gonna-" I cum into his hand. 

"Mister Beck... do you wanna fuck me?" He asks. 

And I nod. "God.. yes Peter..." I murmur, pressing him to the wall gently. He looks at me weirdly. "You're so beautiful. I'll show you what sex really is, I won't use you... your too... perfect." I say and he keens at my praise. 

"You really think I'm-"

"God yes..." I pant, pulling down his pants. I pick him up, his thighs slender and smooth, just like a girls. I plop him down on the hotel bed and kiss him on his perfect, cherry red lips. "Has anyone ever cared about you?" I ask, genuinely. He shook his head. "N-no..." He confesses. "I just please them, mister Beck." He says. 

"We'll, I'm gonna show you what it feels like to be cared for." I say, kissing his neck with soft gentleness. He arches his back, a filthy little moan pouring from his lips but he quickly tries to hush himself. "Hey, you can be as loud as you want, angel." I say, kissing his lips. 

My cock is still hard as a rock, hanging out of my pants, turned toward my stomach. Peter was already prepped, meant to be fucked like a pornstar, but I wished I could just take my time, making him moan and want me. 

I reach to the nightstand where everything I could ever need lays inside. It scares me to think that Peter has more sex knowledge than me. Already more experienced than me. I wonder how long he has been trapped like this. 

I slick up three fingers anyway before sliding it into his wet, warm, heat. He moans, sounding pure and beautiful. I delve my fingers deep inside his little hole, kissing his neck as moans pour from him. 

"Mister Beck... you feel so good in me~" He moans, angellically. I twist my fingers as I go back down, wiggling them, looking for that spot inside that sweet little was that will make him scream and beg.

"Oh! Mister Beck! Right there! Please!" He begged, clutching the sheets. I smiled a bit as he threw his head back and I pulled my fingers out, a whine falling from his lips. I slick up my long, thick cock, pushing it into Peter's stretched hole. 

"Mister Beck..." He moaned softly. I bottom out and then slide back out, then slamming into him with so much force that the bed moves. He yelps, his hands flinging up to pull me closer. "Oh, please mister Beck... need more... I need your cock, mister Beck." He cries, tears falling down his face. 

"Don't worry, my little angel, I'll make sure you feel nice and filled, I'll make you feel good, Peter..." I promise. He throws his head back as I thrust, coaxing more sexy moans from his sweet little lips. He bucks his own hips furiously, and finally, I hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

"Oh! Right there! Fuck... Mister Beck you feel... so good!" He says as I slam against his prostate. He wails as I ran into him, wails spilling from him as I do so, drool spilling out of the side of his mouth.

The sad part is that he would hate me forever if he found out that I was a cop who took advantage of him...

As I chase my own orgasm, Peter cums over his stomach, and I quickly buried myself in his sweet little ass. "There you go angel, are you okay?" Peter nods as he heaves, still moving his hips. I kiss his soft lips. 

I pull out of him. 

"Thank you, mister Beck. For making me feel good." He says. He looks away. "I'm sorry... I should be thankful for them taking me in, it's just... nobody cares about me here." He looks at me. I kiss him softly. 

"There's something I should tell you..." I say. He looks at me with innocent eyes and it breaks me even more to say it. "I'm a cop..."

Something flashes in his eyes. First hurt, and then something I couldn't place. "You... could've saved me... you took advantage of me..." He says. "You're supposed to save people, mister Beck..." He says slowly. He pulls up his pants, pain in his expression as he stands up. "Did you really mean it?" 

He gets teary eyed and before I can answer he opens his mouth. 

"I've done this since I was 12... Did you... mean what you said?"

**Author's Note:**

> Eek I hope you guys liked this...


End file.
